


I've seen those eyes before, I can tell you want to play

by PryingBlackbird



Series: Eyes betray the soul [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mild BDSM, Some angst, short mention of trent ikithon, spoilers up to ep 128
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PryingBlackbird/pseuds/PryingBlackbird
Summary: Lucien reaches out and touches Essek's face. The drow flinches, but doesn’t move away. As much as he wants to deny it, his touch feels good.Smut with a little hint of the current plot. Continuation of my other story about these two.
Relationships: Lucien & Essek Thelyss
Series: Eyes betray the soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I've seen those eyes before, I can tell you want to play

**Author's Note:**

> @JulDoodles posted another picture of Essek and Lucien, and I couldn’t resist writing another story about these two. And this time it turned out to be proper smut, not just angst, yay!  
> [Find the image here](https://twitter.com/JulDoodles/status/1367899824088047618?s=20) and give her a like and a follow, because her art is awesome. 
> 
> This fic is a continuation of [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448402) You should probably read it first to understand what's going on here. 
> 
> I thought about marking this as dubcon because technically Lucien kinda kidnapped Essek by breaking into his room and forcing him to read the book, and also manipulated him emotionally to follow him, but there is no sexual violence in this fic. There are some bdsm elements that aren’t negotiated upfront, but the sex is consensual and enjoyable for both of them, even if the circumstances that led to the moment are not. 
> 
> TW: D/s dynamic, some blood (but not much), hair pulling, a tiny bit of breathplay, oral and anal sex
> 
> The title is from the song “Cold, Cold, Cold” by Cage The Elephant

They get trapped in a snowstorm on the third day of wandering through the barren wasteland of Eiselcross in pursuit of another threshold crest. To their luck they find shelter in a cave, the entrance buried under several layers of snow but Cree has the right instinct and they burrow their way inside when the wind begins to pick up. They can hear it howling outside. 

Upon exploring the cave they find a hot spring, feeding a natural pool of steaming water that stretches across several smaller caves. The air is humid and cool, but not nearly as cold as on the outside. 

His traveling companions, the tomb takers as the Nein have called them, don’t wait around long before they get rid of their clothes to dive into the inviting waters, sighing with relief when the warmth engulfs them. 

For a little while he just watches them with some envy, before his modesty eventually loses against the chilling cold in his bones. After walking a bit further into the cave and making sure he is alone he strips naked, carefully folding his clothes next to his travel pack, and climbs into the pool. There is no light, but his eyes are adjusted to seeing in the dark so he doesn’t mind. In fact the darkness feels comfortable, like a secure blanket shielding him from the world. The water is so deep that it reaches up to his chest when he stands, and he leans his shoulders against the rock behind him, enjoying the contrast of the hot water around his body to the cool air on his shoulders and face. 

He turns his left arm around, palm up to inspect the eye in the crook of his arm. It’s red in the light, but here in the dark it’s just a different shade of grey against his dark grey skin. He runs over it with his right index finger, still puzzled by the fact that it feels like nothing at all. 

The dreams have come to him the first night after Lucien made him read the first pages of the book. He did not remember much after he woke up, but his skin is now marked with a constant reminder that there is no turning back from this. So he decided to see it through to the end. 

He waited another day, pondering what to do, before he packed his things before the sun came up the next morning and slipped out of the outpost without being spotted by any of the guard. The book and the dream and the person who gave him both hold something he doesn’t feel he has anymore in the outpost, or in his life, and it’s a purpose. The pursuit of knowledge has always been his strongest drive, and he prefers this to simply waiting around for the assassins to find him. At least he will be with someone who shares his thirst for knowledge when he dies, after everyone else left him behind. 

He told the Nein he would go with them into the ruins but they never showed up again, and the longer he thinks about it the more sense Lucien’s words make. “ _ They threw you away, like they threw me away after I was of no use to them anymore. Like they throw anyone away in the end. They are selfish and arrogant. They don’t care about others, although I have to give it to them they are very good at pretending.” _

The words echoed in his mind louder and louder every day that went by without a sign of life from his “friends”. They hadn’t contacted him for weeks and weeks and had only shown up in the outpost because they wanted his help. Once he assured them he would come with them and risk his life for them, provided shelter and a secure place to teleport from, they disappeared without saying goodbye and did not contact him again. It hurt, and Lucien’s claim that they left him behind like a discarded toy rang truer every day. 

The last deciding factor had been the message he received out of the blue the day before he left, Trent Ikithon’s voice telling him that his prodigy has been killing loyal Empire citizens with an impressive display of dunamancy and he is well aware who taught him. In a second message he told him that he had some things to discuss with him to make sure he didn’t accidentally tell the wrong people about his involvement around the theft of the beacons. It was the blind panic following these messages that cemented his decision to leave. They hadn’t commented when he reached them, and fell into step next to them. From one moment to the next their little group had gained a member and no one seemed surprised. And so he has been traveling with them for the last three days, until the snowstorm came. 

The hot water is pure bliss for his sore body. He is exhausted and starts to doze off, when he suddenly gets pulled back into the present by the sound of splashing water next to him. 

When he turns his head a tiefling with countless scars and tattoos stands next to him in the pool, a wicked smile on his face. He too is only shades of grey here in the darkness, but he seems to be equally unbothered by the absence of light. Their eyes meet. 

For a moment they just look at each other. Lucien’s fangs are standing out white against his lips when his smile grows wider. “You look lonely.” he says. “Care for some company?”

Essek doesn’t know how to respond. He learned pretty fast that Lucien never really means questions like that. It’s just polite banter before he takes what he wants anyway. He hasn’t touched Essek again after he caught up to them in the snow, but now they are naked and alone and not covered in several layers of fabric out in the ice and he feels his cheeks burning with the realization. A little laugh escapes Lucien’s throat. “Oh no my dear, don’t be coy, has no one ever told you how beautiful you are? You don’t have to hide.” 

He reaches out his hand to touch Essek’s face and he flinches, but doesn’t move away. As much as he wants to deny it, his touch feels good. His fingers are calloused and warm as they trace little circles on his cheek, his neck, down towards his chest. Lucien leans in slightly and Essek can feel his breath on his skin. It is warm and smells faintly of copper. A shiver runs all over his body. Still he doesn’t pull away. 

He feels Lucien’s tail wrap around his naked body, drawing him closer, as the tiefling is stepping in front of him so they face each other. Essek still does not resist. His pulse is picking up now. Lucien's fingers wander upwards again, to his face. He slowly parts his lips with his thumb, his sharp nail piercing his lower lip, drawing a single drop of blood. He doesn’t resist when he smears the blood across his upper lip with his thumb, the sensation is too good. 

He thinks about Caleb for a moment. Caleb who left him without saying goodbye and whom he hasn’t heard back from since. Caleb whose touch on his cheek has still burned on his skin long after he had been gone. Caleb who apparently took his magic to the empire and used it to kill in plane sight… 

“You are thinking about the handsome wizard, are you not?” Lucien purrs. “I understand, he is rather pleasant to look at. But he is not here right now.” He leans forward, his tongue flicking across Essek’s neck, exploring. “It’s just you and me. Am I not enough?” His teeth follow his tongue as he bites him, gently without hurting his skin. 

And Essek feels his treacherous body respond to the touch of his skin on Lucien’s, to the teeth on his neck and the tail around his waist, feels how he grows hard, and feels Lucien’s own hardness press against his belly as he steps even closer. He has been so scared and so lonely for so long, even more so up here in the cold north. He feels vulnerable and exposed, still scared and helpless but he also feels seen. Lucien has seen right through his mask, has seen the loneliness and despair in him. His hunger for knowledge. Has seen his hopeless love, when the person he loved had never picked it up. And what difference does it make if he gives into him now, enjoys his company for a little while? He does not owe anything to anyone, and he is desperate for something to take his mind away from all his worries for a little while. If he is going to die soon anyway, why deny himself some pleasure before everything is over? 

Slowly he reaches out his hands and places them on Lucien’s hips. “Good.” the tiefling whispers and leans in to kiss him. It’s a consuming, almost violent kiss and Essek feels like his thoughts are being erased in a single stroke, giving way to a numbing void and intense arousal. It has been decades since he has kissed someone like this and he wasn’t aware  _ how much  _ he missed it. His hands creep up Lucien's back, feeling his scars. He pushes against him greedily, tasting blood on his tongue, not sure if it is his own and not really caring. Lucien’s teeth are as sharp as his fingernails. 

Lucien suddenly pushes back against him, until his back meets the edge of the pool. He feels the sharp rock cutting into his skin, but the pain somehow just fuels his lust and he moans softly. Their lips part for a moment and Lucien stares intently into his eyes as he reaches down and encompasses his hard cock with his calloused hand. Essek gasps at the sudden intensity of the touch shooting through his body, not daring to move. His hands rest on Lucien’s shoulder blades and he stares into his face with wide eyes. The tiefling smiles, then he lets him go and moves away, leaving a painful emptiness and unimaginable amount of longing in his wake. Essek’s hands fall back down and he feels small. Did he just come here to tease him? 

But Lucien keeps smiling at him and points into the darkness. “Follow me.” he says and pushes himself up on the edge of the tool, rising from the water in an elegant movement that emphasizes the muscles on his back. 

He reaches for the bedroll on top of Essek’s pack that sits next to the neat pile of his clothes. He unrolls it on the stone floor. “Come here.” he coaxes while he spreads it out. 

Essek uses a bit of dunamancy to prevent himself from looking clumsy and awkward as he tries to pull himself out of the water with his limited strength. Instead he gently floats up a bit and then scrambles over the edge, barely feeling the cool air of the cave on his heated skin as he takes a step away from the pool. 

Steam rises from Lucien’s body and it makes him look like a demon who just ascended straight from the nine hells. A wicked smile curls around his mouth as he looks at Essek, standing naked in the darkness before him. 

He gets up from preparing their makeshift bed and pulls him into another kiss. Again Essek can feel his tail running across his body, sliding between his legs and up his back. A hand gets entangled in his hair, the other runs down his chest, halting to play with his nipples on the way down before sliding between his thighs to cup his balls. 

Being touched like that in so many places at once is overwhelming and his head is spinning. He is running his hands across Lucien’s body but is barely able to concentrate on what he is doing. 

The tiefling pulls back from the kiss and purrs into his ear. “You are positively starved are you not? Poor lonely elf. I will make you feel better.” His hand still in Esseks hair he leads him over to the bedroll and gently pushes him down on his knees then lets go of his hair. He slowly circles him, until he stands in front of him. 

“Open up, hands behind your head..” His voice is commanding, leaving no room for protest, not that Essek has any objections anyway. Right here and now there are no obligations, no responsibility, it’s just him here with this man he barely knows but who knows exactly how to push his buttons. He yearns to just let go and not think for a while. So he gladly obeys, intertwining his fingers behind his head, opening his mouth. 

The tiefling’s tail snakes around his neck, applying gentle pressure, not enough to block his air- or blood flow, but enough to show him who is in charge now. And then he shoves his hardened cock into his mouth and Essek takes it without protest, beginning to pleasure him with his tongue and with his lips. 

Lucien slowly moves in and out of his mouth, moaning softly, but does not let him bring him all the way to his climax. After a short while he pulls his cock out of his mouth, stroking his cheek and leaning down for another kiss. 

Then he pulls Essek down by his hair until he is on his hands and knees. He kneels between his legs and suddenly he has a small flask of oil in his hand, seemingly out of nowhere. (The more likely explanation, as Essek later realizes, being that he brought it with him because he knew exactly what would happen.)

He generously pours it over his hand and lets it glide between Essek’s legs, exploring, touching, circling, before he pushes into him with one finger. The drow moans, clawing at the cloth underneath him with his fingers to keep himself steady. A second finger follows, then a third... He feels himself relax more and more. When Lucien withdraws his hand he feels empty, and ready to be taken. 

The tiefling grabs his hips and pressed against him, slowly penetrating him and begins to move. Essek pushes his hip back, eager to feel him deep inside him and groans when he moves inside him faster and faster. 

Lucien comes with a triumphant little cry, burying his nails into the delicate skin around his hips. Essek lets out a disappointed sigh when he pulls out of him, but the tiefling isn’t finished with him.    
He guides him to lay down flat on the floor, pulling his hands behind him. He feels Lucien’s tail grasp his wrists again, restraining them behind his back. He lies on his side next to him, pulling him close to his chest until they are spooning. Then he begins to explore his body again with one hand, while his tail keeps his hands from moving. It’s overwhelming and Essek desperately wants to get release for his arousal, shifting hopelessly, pleading sounds escaping his throat (he has long lost the ability to form words). 

Suddenly Lucien’s other hand clasps over his mouth, stifling his moans. With his hands restrained and his voice taken away from him he is rendered completely helpless since it means all his magic is taken from him. It feels weirdly liberating. There is nothing for him to do than to let himself fall into the sensation of the body next to him. 

Gripping his cock with his free hand Lucien begins to slowly move it up and down, sending Essek into a spiral of pleasure that turns faster and faster when he picks up the pace. His moans are getting louder, and Lucien’s hand tightens on his face, his fingernails digging into his skin drawing blood again. He does barely notice. 

He begins to struggle, just a bit a bit, overwhelmed with sensation. The feeling of having no chance to escape the tight grasp that restrains him sends him over the edge. When the tiefling feels his climax building up he shifts his hand, blocking the flow of air into his nose and into his mouth. Essek tries to breathe in and when he can’t stars explode behind his eyes. His body twitches violently as he comes, the sensation running through his nerves like electricity all the way from his center to his fingers and toes. Lucien holds him until it’s over and then takes his hand away from his face. Essek greedily sucks in air, panting as his pulse slowly slows down again. 

His hands are released, but he does not move them just yet. He just lies there, slowly coming down from the rush, feeling exhausted in the best way. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Lucien purrs into his ear.

He just nods and makes a little noise of confirmation, still unable to form coherent language. 

“Good.” the tiefling slowly uncurls from him and stands up. “See you in the morning.” 

Essek just lies there until Lucien’s footsteps fade in the distance. With him and his body heat gone the chill air of the cave creeps all over his skin, giving him goosebumps. 

He crawls over to the edge of the pool on all fours and glides back into the hot water with a sigh. It burns in the various little wounds the rocks and Lucien’s nails and teeth have inflicted on him but he doesn’t mind. He feels more alive than he has in decades. And for a short blissful moment he can let go of his fear and his guilt and simply float in the soothing darkness until his mind is empty. 

Before the dreams come back to engulf him...

When he wakes up the next morning a second red eye has appeared on his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Kudos and comments always cheer me up and keep me going.
> 
> I’m also always happy to chat about all things CR, find me on twitter or tumblr as @PryingBlackbird


End file.
